Master
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Stop being an idiot, Vlad." He dropped to his knees and, grabbing a good fistful of Vlad's raven locks, pulled the vampire's head down so that his cool lips were pressed against the side of his neck. "I'm your drudge. Let me do my job." HenryxVlad. Yaoi.


* * *

**A/N**: Obviously I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd. -Grins- There would be so much more boy love if I did. Haha series and characters belong to the amazing Heather Brewer. I'm just borrowing Vlad and Henry for a little bit.

* * *

"So," The word was said with an air of annoyance. As were the rest that followed. "what are you going to do? Starve yourself until you snap and kill someone?" The room grew thick with its silence after this. Henry was losing his patience. He was sitting in the desk chair across the room from where Vlad was sitting on the bed. "Vlad," Henry continued with an exasperated sigh when the raven haired teen didn't answer him. "did you kill her?"

Vlad, who had been a lot more interested in staring at the beige carpet, finally looked up at this. His eyes were full of hurt and confusion. "No," He shook his head as if the simple gesture would erase the memory of Snow and the taste of her warm blood from his mind. "but I wanted to, Henry. I would have!" His voice went up a single octave and it made Henry wince. "I wanted to..."

Henry bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, eyes locked with Vlad's. There was a short seconds pause before he stood and began to make his way toward his best friend. Vlad was hurting, and he be damned if he would let his fear keep him from comforting him. "Don't!" Vlad almost shouted, it made the blond pause for a second. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but Vlad beat him to the punch.

"Just...d-don't, Henry." And something in Vlad's tone, the broken, desperate tone...made Henry's eyes well up with tears that he quickly wiped away before Vlad had a chance to see them. God, how helpless he felt and Vlad was so stubborn! What good was he as drudge if the damn Vampire wouldn't let him help! And so it was with only a slight hesitation and a grunt of annoyance that Henry moved to stand in front of the pale teen.

"Stop being an idiot, Vlad." He dropped to his knees and, grabbing a good fistful of Vlad's raven locks, pulled the vampire's head down so that his cool lips were pressed against the side of his neck. "I'm your drudge. Let me do my job." The words were said with such intense determination. Yes, it was true that not a week ago he had shouted in Vlad's face about how sick he was of him, but in truth, he really didn't know what he would do without him.

He was Vlad's drudge, it made him feel wanted and important. If Vlad were to really release him the way he wanted, then, Henry really didn't know what he would do. He had spent a good chunk of his life with Vlad at his side and for it to just suddenly change...it would kill him. He was sure of it. "Bite me."

Henry felt more than heard the gasp that made Vlad's whole body tremble in want. The vampire s breath was coming in soft gasps and pants. It was clear that he was struggling to resist the temptation that Henry's blood offered. But he was losing. Miserably. "Please...Henry, I don't...please, I'll hurt you." He groaned.

"Do it!" The blond growled and the two simple words seemed to snap the final strings that kept Vladimir's self control in place because the raven haired teen's mouth opened wide and his sharp fangs tore through the soft flesh of Henry's throat, making him cry out in surprise. It wasn't anything like the first time Vlad had bitten him when they were kids. His veins felt like they were on fire, slowly spreading through his body like a delicious cancer. "Fuck..." He moaned, unable to keep the sound at bay.

Vlad's hands had been clutching onto the mattress of the bed, now his grip on it eased, and he moved them so they wrapped around Henry's shaking body, his mouth clamping down harder against the side of Henry's neck and it made him moan out louder. It felt amazing. Or...was he a masochist? Either way...it felt incredible. Henry found himself exploring Vlad's body, hands roaming across the raven haired teen s thighs and higher.

Vlad groaned against the side of Henry's neck when the blonds hand found the growing bulge in his jeans. "Vlad," Henry groaned as he trailed his free hand up to tangle his fingers in the dark locks. It took all the strength he could muster to pull Vlad away from his neck, but when he did, it only took a single second for their half lidded lust filled eyes to lock, and their lips to crash together.

Henry was slowly getting to his feet, pushing Vlad onto his back as he climbed onto the bed with him, all the while their lips locked in a heated passionate kiss. His hands quickly worked their way up under the hoodie Vlad was wearing, under the shirt to move across the soft, sensitive skin of his abdomen. He didn't know how, but Vlad had managed to sink his fangs into his bottom lip and blood now spilled into Henry's mouth, and Vlad didn't miss a beat. The vampire slipped his tongue between Henry's parted lips, licking up the blood he had spilled.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing Henry had ever seen.

When the kiss had finally ended, Henry had already rid them of their clothing. They were laying, panting, limbs tangled together but Henry couldn't help but feel that Vlad wasn't in his right mind. "Vlad," He whispered against the raven haired teen's ear. "this will hurt a bit." At this point, Henry knew he was in too deep to turn back now. He was too aroused and Vlad was as well, so, he didn't feel any guilt whatsoever when he rubbed two of his fingers across Vlad's blood coated lips and gently nudged a single finger into the pale teens tight entrance, the blood acting like a lubricant.

Vlad's muscles tensed and he groaned, but his eyes were closed. He looked too lost in his pleasure to really notice the slight discomfort that the intrusion of Henry's finger caused. "Henry...wha?...Ooh What are you doooing?" The last word was drawn out in a wanton moan that made Henry smirk a little in satisfaction. A second finger was added and another moan slipped past Vlad's blood coated lips. "Don't stop." And as a drudge, Henry had no choice but to oblige.

"Yes, Master." He said in a smooth, seductive tone. Henry removed his fingers, instead, spreading Vlad's legs apart and moving to fit himself snugly between them. He leaned forward, the head of his erection pressing deliciously against Vlad's warm, aching entrance, to kiss Vlad's lips. The raven haired vampire returned the kiss just as eagerly, and Henry figured that Vlad was distracted enough so, with a quick jerk of his hips he was deep inside the writhing, gasping, moaning pale body beneath him and he couldn't suppress the low groan of pleasure that sounded deep in his throat.

"Oh god!" Vlad cried out in the sweetest pain and pleasure. Having Henry so deep inside him...he never thought it would feel this good. Sure, he had often thought of it but it wasn't really something you just suggested. God, but now it was happening and all it had taken was a simple bite. A bite...Snow's face flashed in his mind and guilt started to wash over him, that is, until Henry began to thrust in and out of him, his speed picking up with each thrust. Vlad's lips parted as soft moans began to fall from them without restraint, regardless that Henry's parents and Greg -his brother- were sleeping in their rooms down the hall.

"Henry!"

Already he was close. Vlad was so hot and tight, it was mind blowing. "Vlad, do it again..." He whispered as he snaked a hand down between their bodies to grip Vlad's erection, pumping it in time to his erratic thrusts. "Bite me, please." He begged.

Vlad didn't need to be told twice. A low moan sounded in his throat, sounding more like a growl as he wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, pulling him close so he could latch onto the blonds collar bone; blood spilled into his mouth and Vlad swallowed it eagerly. Henry tasted so spicy and sweet, nothing like Snow.

"Fuck, yes!" Henry moaned. "Come on, Vlad. Come for me." He panted. The room was spinning and his breathing was ragged. Vlad was taking too much blood but he didn't really care, it felt too good. The raven haired teen was moaning against his collar bone as he continued to suck blood from the wound.

Then, with a final sharp thrust of Henry's hips and a quick stroke to Vlad's member, they both came with a shuddering cry of each others names. Henry didn't have time to full ride out his orgasm, he was out cold the second he had spilled himself into Vlad's tight body.

"H-henry!"

_Christ that had to be the most amazing thing ever_.

"Henry..."

_His head was killing him though and...why was everything so dark_?

"Henry!"

_Vlad? Ugh_... "Vlad..." He mumbled though his eyes refused to open. He was so exhausted.

"I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have-Are you okay?" Vlad wrapped his arms around the blonds naked body, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own. "Henry, look at me, please."

"Can't" He slurred.

Vlad felt like crying. God he was such an idiot. What if he had killed him just like he had almost killed snow? God! Idiot! "A-are you okay?" Tears were welling up in his eyes and they slid down his cheeks and onto Henry's bare chest. "I'm sorry, Henry." He choked.

Henry's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Tears? "Don't...cry. I'm just...tired." And as far as he was concerned that was the truth. Vlad hadn't hurt him at all. "Its my job to help you, Vlad. Accept it. I'm your drudge."

Vlad was speechless. For a long time, he just stared at Henry's half conscious form. He had helped him. His hunger was under control and his fangs had retreated back into his gums, where he was sure they would stay for a good while. "Yeah." He smiled softly. "Thanks, Henry."

Henry grinned a slow lazy grin. "You're welcome, Master."

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, been wanting to do this for a while and finally got around to doing it. Random drabble, yeah. If you have a pairing suggestion feel free to let me know and I will get to it. For those who like Vampire fics, you might like my fic Blood and Chocolate. 'Nywho! I might do a JossxVlad one shot too...yup, so if you liked this let me know and I'll supply you with more yaoi goodness.

~ Matt.


End file.
